Tetris
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Want to play a game of Tetris? Go for it. You'll always win when you play it here. And you'll get the high score too!


**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK **

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK **

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK **

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK **

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK **

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK **

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**Z BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK **

**T BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK **

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

***The Blocks are moving faster now!!***

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS L BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**LONG SKINNY BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**T BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**BACKWARDS Z BLOCK**

**SQUARE BLOCK**

**L BLOCK**

**Z BLOCK**

**....................................**

**Congratulations!! You got the high score!! Way to go!!**


End file.
